Shinobi Weekly!
by sunaprincess7
Summary: Shinobi Weekly! Exclusive! Shikamaru and Temari break up! Shinobi Weekly! investigates the lies, secret seduction missions and allegations of cheating that caused the infamous two to break it off!
1. Issue 1

Shinobi Weekly! Exclusive!

Shikamaru and Temari break up!

Shinobi Weekly! investigates the lies, secret seduction missions and allegations of cheating that caused the infamous two to break it off!

PLUS! Exclusive interview with Temari's maid who reveals all! The temper tantrums and jealously that made Shikamaru say he'd finally had enough!

Only in this week's Shinobi Weekly!

* * *

><p>It has been no secret to the Shinobi world of the ongoing relationship between Konoha's resident lazy genius and the Princess of Suna but today, Shinobi Weekly! can exclusively reveal that the ninja worlds' hottest couple have decided to go their separate ways. This revelation comes only days after Temari, 22, ventured to the Amegakure on a top secret mission with the notoriously flirtatious ANBU Inuzuka Kiba, 19, despite Nara's recent promotion to the elite tactical squad himself. Shinobi Weekly! has obtained exclusive information to suggest that this shun of Shikamaru, 19, as her partner was no mistake on Temari's behalf.<p>

"She's finally had enough of his lazy ways," Temari's former maid reveals. "The three day mission to Amegakure was supposed to be a 'make or break' time away from each other but for Temari, spending so much time with someone as energetic as Kiba has made her realise what she is missing out on," the source divulged.

And 'make or break' it was. The blonde bombshell returned home to Sunagakure and civilians from the area tell Shinobi Weekly! that she has not left her house since.

As for Shikamaru Nara, it appears that the dishevelled jounin has spent little time grieving. Pictured above with the clearly lovestruck code breaker Shiho, 19, the Nara clan heir looks at ease and his usual apathetic self as the two enjoyed a simple ramen lunch together earlier this week.

"Shikamaru has finally realised that Shiho is the one for him," an anonymous Konohagakure shinobi suggested today. "He has publically made his desire for a simple wife known many times and has decided that Shiho fits the bill perfectly. Her quiet ways and intelligence are appealing to him," the shinobi continued.

_(See overleaf for our Shinobi special on why Shiho is the one for Shikamaru)_

The decision by Nara to move on so quickly has apparently come as a shock to many, including Temari herself, whose recent hermit status is a result of her heartbreak over Shikamaru's lack of emotion.

"Whilst Temari realises that it's over between her and Shikamaru, she still can't believe that he would move on so quickly," our maid says. "But Temari has always been suspicious over Shiho and her feelings for Shikamaru. This picture is the final nail in the coffin for their relationship, in her eyes."

Indeed, Temari's jealous nature has appeared many times, including the now renowned episode where she publically attacked Shikamaru's teammate, Ino Yamanaka, 19, after Shinobi Weekly! obtained information suggesting that the relationship between Yamanaka and Nara had become a little less platonic after a drunken night out together.

"She has never been completely comfortable in her relationship with Shikamaru," our source continues. "The long-distance, his constant surroundings of barely clothed kunoichi and alcohol obsessed friends left her feeling insecure on many occasions, as she once confided in me. It doesn't surprise me that she's shut herself up in her house- Temari has never taken grief very well."

Despite reports from the Sunagakure embassy that the Kazekage's sister is perfectly fine and merely preparing for another tough mission, Shinobi Weekly!'s recently obtained photograph, above left, of the kunoichi looking tired and troubled suggests otherwise.

Shikamaru Nara was not available for comment.

* * *

><p>Shinobi Weekly! Exclusive!<p>

Temari vs Shiho in the fight for Shikamaru

**Temari **

**Age **22

**Rank **Jounin

**Measurements **37C-24-35

**Shiho**

**Age **19

**Rank **Cryptologist

**Measurements **34A-20-34

Below- our relationship expert, Dr. Daisuke Morioka*, explains why Shiho is perfectly suited for Shikamaru!

"Overall, she is just his _type_," Dr. Morioka divulges. "Yes, Temari may be curvier than Shiho and therefore more aesthetically appealing to Shikamaru, but as we all know the genius shinobi has never placed too much emphasis on looks."

Dr. Morioka suggests that his analysis is consistent with Nara's choice in women. "Shikamaru's teammate, Ino Yamanaka has consistently been voted the most attractive Konohagakure kunoichi and yet the jounin has never shown any interest in a relationship with her," the doctor continues. "What really matters to Shikamaru is personality. His consistent dislike of his mother's brash persona- which Nara has been known to liken to Temari's- along with his view that despite her age, Temari is very immature suggests that he is looking for a quiet, mature and sensible girl. Shiho is exactly that! Her low-key clothes and intelligence-driven occupation combine to produce the 'un-troublesome' women that Shikamaru has always been searching for."

Whilst they have never been seen in an intimate pose, Konohagakures' newest couple is sure to reveal themselves soon. The secret trips to dinner and late nights spent working together will not remain unlit for long, Morioka suggests. "Shikamaru would find the idea of hiding a relationship too 'troublesome'. He will expose his relationship before long, rather than hide it from the public."

Finally, Dr. Morioka believes that before long, we may hear shinobi wedding bells!

"He has been searching for his bride since he was fourteen," the doctor reveals. "Now he has found the perfect woman, why would he wait?"

_*_ _Dr. Morioka's name has been changed to protect his identity and bodily person._

* * *

><p>Konoha's Newest Couple!<p>

Why we're loving Kibatema!

Now that Shikatema has finally called it quits, our offices have been buzzing with the news of Kiba and Temari's hook up on that infamous mission to Amegakure.

Sources close to the pair reveal that even though Temari has always been linked to Shikamaru, the sexual tension with the Inuzuka stud existed even before Shikatema became a confirmed couple.

"They're very alike," our source suggests, "both passionate, vivacious people who enjoy a good fight and a good argument. They make a great team."

But despite the pairs obvious chemistry prior to their joint mission, eyes are now turning to the question of whether Temari let her hand slip too far even though she and Shikamaru were supposedly still a couple.

"She's always found him interesting," the source divulges, "and she's made it known publically on several occasions that if she weren't with Shikamaru, Kiba would be her next choice."

But did they hook up before Temari's relationship ended?

Our source won't comment explicitly but does have this to say;

"Temari's never been one for waiting around. Once Shikamaru started to pull away from the relationship, it would make sense that she would start looking around for a new partner. And after all the drama, Kiba is the perfect, care-free relationship that she needs."

Shinobi Weekly! couldn't agree more. Whilst we know it will take Temari a while to get over Konoha's most lusted after jounin, we think Kiba is a great partner for the feisty Sunan kunoichi.

With this latest piece of news, Shinobi Weekly! declares itself fully in the KibaTema camp!

* * *

><p><em>Shinobi Weekly! Retraction.<em>

Two issues ago, Shinobi Weekly! printed an article suggesting that Shino Aburame was utilizing his bugs to spy on naked kunoichi in the area. Following contact from the Aburame clan's attorneys, Shinobi Weekly! would like to acknowledge that their sources were incorrect and that no such evidence of Mr. Aburame's alleged spying has ever been found. Shinobi Weekly! would like to apologise to Shino Aburame, the Aburame clan and/or their bugs for any offence and distress caused.

* * *

><p>In next week's Shinobi Weekly!<p>

An exclusive interview with Ino Yamanaka on why she and Shikamaru will always be just friends and her new man after her Uchiha heartbreak!

Kiba Inuzuka comes over to our offices to show off his clan's new breed of pups!

An exclusive inside look at the shooting of this year's kunoichi charity calendar!

And finally, an in depth look at the shinobi worlds' hottest relationship from beginning to end- Shinobi Weekly! chronicles Shikamaru and Temari from the chunin exams to their earth shattering break-up!

Only, in next week's Shinobi Weekly!

* * *

><p>AN; Ok, so some of you may have read this before, some of you may have not. That's because I posted it a couple of months ago for about 8 hours and took it down again because I chickened out. But after completely forgetting about it and only rediscovering it last night at about 2am I actually really love this piece. Not because it is particularly earth shattering in its intellectual capacity, but because it is so fun to write. If I drop 50 IQ points I might pursue a career as a gossip columnist :P

So, I've decided to post it again and make it into a series; probably between 5 and 10 chapters long each chronicling a new issue of Shinobi Weekly! - the Shinobi World's gossip rag, and their insights into Temari and Shikamaru's relationship.

Note; do not take everything the mag says seriously- remember this is all speculation! ;) There will also be little tidbits included regarding the status of other couples and the usual addictive rubbish you'd find in Ok! Magazine.

For me this is just a fun outlet between all of the serious pieces I do so don't expect too much in the way of writing brilliance or great storylines but I hope you'll enjoy reading the short chapters as much as I enjoy writing them :)

Thanks and **REVIEW!**

SP7

P.S. Temari's measurements are those of Marilyn Monroe's and Shiho's are Audrey Hepburn.


	2. Issue 2

In this week's Shinobi Weekly!

Shikamaru and Temari; Where did it all go wrong? The Claws come out as Kiba reveals all!

Konoha Exclusive! Ino Yamanaka speaks! Her life and many loves in our in depth, emotional interview.

PLUS! The Kunoichi Quiz; which feisty fighter are you?

Only in this week's Shinobi Weekly!

* * *

><p>It's been almost a week since Shinobi Weekly! broke the exclusive news that ShikaTema was no more after a series of earth shattering fights between the two notoriously stubborn ninjas. As our devoted readers may remember, we ended last week's issues with the scandalous news that both shinobi had moved on to new yet not entirely unexpected relationships.<p>

But in this issue we are taking it back to the start of the relationship that shook the shinobi world on both sides of the border to look at the ups and downs of what was last year's most exciting hook-up.

Our back track begins three years ago with a glance back to that years' chunin exams, where as everyone knows, the infamous pair made their first contact. Paired off against one another, no one was quite sure how the match would turn out.

"For one thing, this was the first time any of the Konoha 11 had ever seen anyone from Sunagakure," our chunin exam reporter at the time, Amaya Ito, recalls. "Everyone was curious to see not only who would be fighting who but also what sort of ability these shinobi possessed."

"But it wasn't only the fact that these never before seen teenagers were new and exotic," our fashion correspondent Fumiko Yoshida suggests, recalling Temari's unique dress sense and style, "they had a whole new attitude about them. Everybody knew Sunan's were supposedly tough nuts to crack, but no one quite predicted the sheer magnetism the Sand Sibling trio would bring to the arena. Temari in particular had most of the girls gossiping within ten minutes of her arrival."

Subscribers may remember the Shinobi Weekly! chunin exam special edition, pictured above, where the Sunan princess graced our cover for the very first time.

"Two days after her arrival, I remember walking down the streets of Konoha only to be surrounded by showers of girls all with four ponytails adoring their heads," Yoshida continues, pointing to our special edition supplement; '_how to get this summer's Sunan look_'. "So if we were all noticing, I'm sure Shikamaru was."

"The fight between them was notorious," Ito adds, her notes of the fight printed the day it took place, "no one expected anything less than a hell-raising fight, given Temari's performance against Ten Ten, but there wasn't a person around whose jaw didn't hit the floor when Shikamaru Nara surrendered."

Nara's shock submission left the shinobi world reeling. Within minutes of him throwing in the towel, analysts were pouring over the reasons behind it.

"He claimed a lack of chakra," Ito recollects, "but several of the ninja specialists I interviewed believed this to be a lie. At the time there was speculation that the genin just plain bottled it in the face of such a fierce opponent!"

"Of course now we all know the truth behind it," our ShikaTema correspondent, Emi Ishikawa, points out, waving the exclusive Shinobi Weekly! pics of the pair at the Konoha border as they returned from the ill-fated Sasuke Retrieval mission, featured upper left. "No one quite knows why or what happened after that final battle, but at some point, the pair connected. The mission ended with her saving him and accompanying him back to the Konoha infirmary to check on Chouji Akimichi."

"Temari overall has a very attractive personality," Yoshida interjects, "she was voted the number one kunoichi our male readers were most likely to date. It's not surprising that Shikamaru was attracted to her 'female first' attitude; it's not something that's often seen in Konoha."

Even though Shikamaru was known to dislike women he typically considered 'troublesome', like our Sunan princess, Temari's 'can-do' style and persistent approach is sure to have won him over, as it did with so many shinobi.

"The thing that is most likely to have encouraged him to make a move is the realisation that if he didn't, someone else would," Ishikawa divulges, recalling the two year old photos of Temari and Kiba pictured cosily together in a booth after Hana Inuzuka's birthday party. "She always was a popular girl and the Nara realised that he had to get a move on."

And get a move on he did. After several more missions together during which the pair cemented their love of fighting on the same team, Shikamaru was given a surprising new job as the Sunan ambassador's escort around Konoha. And it was this very position that got tongues wagging about the nature of Shikamaru and Temari's relationship.

"For one thing, he actually took the job seriously!" Ishikawa jokes. "That was a first for the young Nara; getting up early in the morning to meet her at her apartment, bringing her to Ichiraku's for lunch and at her side as soon as all her meetings finished- it was as though a new Shikamaru emerged. Even the notoriously obtuse Naruto Uzumaki noticed the change as he commented to me after one of the Hokage's host parties;"

"_Shikamaru? No, Nara never comes to these things. Not that he would anyways- he's with Temari. First time I've ever seen him take anything this seriously!"*_

*_Naruto Uzumaki speaking two years ago_

_Readers can turn to page 5 for a collage of ShikaTema during the 'escort years'._

The pairing was never confirmed by either but given the nature of the relationship thatis hardly surprising.

"She's from Suna," Emi adds, "where inter-village relationships aren't exactly encouraged, so we never really expected them to make it public."

But that didn't stop Shinobi Weekly! bringing you all the latest information on the pair from the photos of them cloud gazing together to the comments of Konoha village.

"_Shikamaru and Temari are just friends...and if you believe that I have twenty indestructible kunai to sell you!"_ – Kakashi Hatake.

"_I'm sorry I can't comment- I promised them I wouldn't say anything...Oops!" –_ Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Konohagakure and Sunagakure remain committed to a close, diplomatic relationship but officially we discourage any of our shinobi from becoming involved in inter-village relationships. Now if only they would listen to us." – _Tsunade, Godaime Hokage.

"They seemed happy," Emi continues, "but it all went downhill after the tragic death of Asuma Sarutobi."

"Asuma's death changed their relationship," Ito adds, "Temari wanted to be there for him but she couldn't get away from her mission at the time. By this stage I had moved onto Shinobi Weekly's! Special Sunan correspondent and I remember the turmoil she was in- the whole embassy was in uproar trying to organize who was going to represent the family at the funeral. In the end, only her brother Kankuro could show up."

It was two days after the Nara returned from vindicating his sensei that Shinobi Weekly! published exclusive pictures of the distraught shinobi in the arms of his teammate. Reprinted upper left, the pictures show the pair leaving Konoha's most infamous 'hook-up' bar, 'The Lusty Kunoichi'*, with their arms wrapped around one another.

"Ino understood what he was going through; after all she lost Asuma too," Ito suggests, studying the pictures. "He needed someone to be there for him...and in the end, it was Ino, not Temari."

_*Readers will remember this bar as the place Asuma and Kurenai were pictured leaving shortly before they announced their relationship and as the place Neji was seen escorting a less than sure footed Ten Ten home from after a particularly raucous girl's night out. _

The pictures sent the Sunan Kunoichi reeling. It was another two months before she returned to Konoha and readers will remember that this particular time, it was Naruto who greeted the diplomat, instead of her lover.

"That hinted to us all that something was definitely wrong," Emi reminisces, "Shikamaru never shirked his duty before for anything. The fact that he didn't show up to greet her, especially given the fact that it was Temari's first visit in two months, revealed the couple's true problems."

Following the pictures, things continued to go badly for the couple.

"They spent a lot of time apart," Ito acknowledges. "I spent a lot of time studying her schedule as part of my job- hardly any of it involved diplomatic missions to Konoha- in fact most of her missions took her further away from Konoha."

And while Temari was virtually unseen in Konoha for more than half a year, much to the chagrin of our ardent ShikaTema fans, Shikamaru was moving closer to other females.

"Shiho entered the picture and everything got harder," Emi recalls. "Shinobi Weekly! ran several exclusives detailing the code breakers love for the lusted after Nara heir. That can't have been easy for Temari to see, especially since she was so far away from him."

And now it appears that the pair have decided to take an indefinite break following on from the months of uncertainty surrounding their status as a couple.

"I'm devastated," Emi says honestly, "for me, they were my favourite shinobi couple. Having followed them for three years, I really thought they would go the distance."

* * *

><p>Shinobi Weekly's! Exclusive interview with Ino Yamanaka- our favourite blonde Kunoichi!<p>

**So, Ino, it's been almost six months since we last spoke.**

"_I know! It feels like forever! But I've just been so busy with missions and the shop. I've barely had time to get a manicure!"_

**You have had a busy couple of months; we hear you're busy training for your jounin badge?**

_*She gasps*_

"_Where did you hear that? No one was supposed to know that! _

**A little butterfly told us!**

"_I'm going to kill Chouji!...but yes, I am training for a promotion. But that's not the only reason I've been busy." _

**Yes, we also hear you're busy working on a line of fragrances? **

_*She laughs*_

"_You guys know everything! They should be released in about six month's time; I want to do a combination of scents- one you can wear from the high street, to the training field, to the night club."_

**Any names yet?**

"_I've been toying around with a couple but I'm not going to give anything away! I want it to be a surprise."_

**So apart from all the hard work, how's life been treating you? Any new romances for us?**

_*She laughs*_

"_There is a new boy...no one you know!...he's a close friend who has been keeping me company during these past few months but we're taking it slow."_

**And no word from Sasuke?**

"_If Sasuke contacts anyone in Konoha, it's not going to be me! I would be lying if I said I didn't think about him anymore, but I'm getting there. He will always be a big part of my life but now I'm moving on to bigger and better things!"_

**So, speaking of better things; how is Shikamaru Nara?**

_*She glares before laughing*_

"_Shikamaru is perfectly fine. Same as always, preparing for an upcoming mission and keeping his head down...and away from any of your reporters!"_

**You're not going to give us anything?**

"_He's my friend, so I'm not going to tell you what it is you want to know!"_

**Then a comment on Shiho? **

"_Shiho is a lovely girl; a good person with a great heart."_

**Do you think she suits Shikamaru as a partner? **

"_I think Shikamaru is great by himself. As he always has been. He's a young guy who needs to stay single and enjoy being free." _

**Still nothing there?**

_*She smiles widely*_

"_He's my best friend...and that's it!" _

Ino Yamanaka was talking to Haruka Ikeda, our Konoha Kunoichi correspondent.

Ino was wearing a purple, silk flower halter dress by Chika Gato (¥81,000), paired with Christian Louboutin Altadama platform pumps in lilac (¥54,000). Purple orchids in her hair are available to purchase on request from Yamanaka flowers.

* * *

><p>QUIZ; Which Kunoichi are you?<p>

Shinobi Weekly's! Quiz devised with the help of several personality experts helps you decipher which tough, independent kunoichi you are!

**It's a typical one, but what is your favourite colour?**

a) Yellow

b) Red

c) Blue

d) Pink

e) Purple

f) Black

g) Green

h) White

**You're allowed to date any shinobi you want. What type of guy do you choose? **

a) The one who has always been there for me.

b) Do I look like I have time to date?

c) I'm happy by myself for the minute.

d) Em...Can I choose two?

e) A bad boy any day!

f) Someone similar to me who likes my taste in things.

g) One who won't get himself killed. Know anyone like that?

h) Someone I can rely on.

**Desert Island fashion or make up accessory- choose!**

a) Probably hair pins! Couldn't live without them.

b) Powder- I train a lot ...I sweat a lot.

c) Mascara- I like to make the most of my eyes.

d) Lipgloss- I'm never on a mission without it.

e) A hair brush!

f) my fishnets- you're not a shinobi without a set!

g) Jewellery.

h) eyeliner- my eyes look odd without it!

**How do you feel about your family?**

a) I don't get to see them a lot but I'm always thinking about them.

b) They're who I live for.

c) I owe everything I have to them.

d) I make my own family.

e) I have an odd family- it's made up of a lot of people but I love them all.

f) I'm more focused on my missions.

g) I don't have time for a family.

h) I could never be without them.

**What's your least favourite word?**

a) Temari

b) Surrender

c) Regret

d) Choose

e) Ugly

f) Betrayal

g) Death

h) Loss

**And your opinion on Sasuke?**

a) He's good-looking but nothing you can't find elsewhere.

b) He'd look better stuffed and hanging off my mantelpiece.

c) I guess he's alright.

d) I may be in love with him.

e) I'm not sure at the moment.

f) Who?

g) I have nothing against homosexuals.

h) I hope he will find his way back.

**Who should be the next Hokage?**

a) I think the next Hokage should be another female.

b) Someone who knows what they're doing.

c) Naruto.

d) I wouldn't mind a shot at it.

e) Whoever! I'm not fussy.

f) Someone who hands out missions fairly.

g) There is nothing wrong with stability and consistency.

h) I'd like to see someone younger come through.

**Finally, choose your own theme music. **

a) One Girl Revolution by Superchick...it reminds me of me.

b) Hysteria by Muse...or anything with a heavy baseline.

c) Uptown Girl by Billy Joel- it puts me in a good mood.

d) Disturbia by Rihanna...I can relate to it.

e) Toxic by Britney Spears...I listen to it before every mission!

f) Fighter by Christina Aguilera...self-explanatory.

g) Fire and Water by Free- this song has stuck with me.

h) Tapestry by Carole King- I feel like it tells my life story.

**If you chose mostly A**

Congratulations! You are **Ten Ten**!

_Fiesty and funky, you set trends but never follow them. You fight for what you want but are able to take a backseat or a defeat when you need to. If any shinobi wants to get with you, he'll have to be able to play the game your way! _

**If you chose mostly B**

Congratulations! You are **Temari**!

_We're moving away slowly now- we don't wanna get hit with that giant fan if we accidentally say the wrong thing! A truly independent woman, you don't take any answer that you don't agree with. But once won over you are fiercely loyal to those you love and would die for them if need be. The one we'd most want around in a sticky situation. _

**If you chose mostly C**

Congratulations! You are **Hinata**!

_A real sweetheart if there ever was one. Popular and pretty, you get along with everyone and will never do anything that your conscience doesn't agree with. Dedicated, you work quietly in the background to get what it is you've set your heart on. _

**If you chose mostly D**

Congratulations! You are **Sakura**!

_The leading lady in every sense of the word, you rule over your world with a tough but fair hand. Always there when anyone needs you, you will help anyone out but aren't afraid to stand up for yourself! Success is your number one goal in every area of life and nothing will stop you achieving your goals. _

**If you chose mostly E**

Congratulations! You are **Ino**!

_We can see you and your deadly heels coming from a mile away! A killer kunoichi in Manolo's, you won't sacrifice your hair, heels or happiness for anything. Slightly bossy but with a good heart, you control everything within your sphere and reach for anything you can get- whether that's designer clothes or shinobi!_

**If you chose mostly F**

Congratulations! You are **Anko**!

_Strength and ambition all rolled into one- you'll fight against the odds in every situation. Determined to the very end, you have no end of energy or stamina and will always hold your ground. With a few quirks to boot, you're the most interesting one at the party; guaranteed to entertain!_

**If you chose mostly G**

Congratulations! You are **Tsunade**!

_Tough and practical, you have no qualms seeing things as they are. You hold your own vices but will never let anyone else forget theirs. But your success is always achieved by your own hand and once where you need to be, you'll work hard and work others harder to make sure you succeed. _

**If you chose mostly H**

Congratulations! You are **Kurenai**!

_Graceful, elegant and admired, you are proof you can be both a kunoichi and a lady. As a person you are respected and well-liked but you can hold your own on the battlefield. No stranger to adversity, you are the dark horse who no one expects to dominate but who always does in the end. _

* * *

><p>Shinobi Weekly! talks to Kiba Inuzuka about his pups, his missions and <em>those<em> rumours.

So when Kiba Inuzuka called into our offices to show off his clans new breed of pups, pictured above left, Shinobi Weekly! finally got the chance to question him about all those rumours regarding him and a certain Sand Kunoichi!

Here's what the evasive nin had to say;

"She's a great girl," he admitted, with a big smile on his face, "and we get on well. She's fun to train with."

But does he see a relationship with her?

Our tapes sound out the laughter of our reporter, as Kiba Inuzuka is apparently blushing!

"I'm not really a relationship guy...but I think if any guy was ever going to be with Temari, he'd have to be fully committed to her. She's the kind of girl that makes a guy want to do that, I'd say."

And is she making him want to do that?

"No comment," is his answer but our reporter assured us that his grin stretched from Konoha all the way to Suna!

_*The Inuzuka's new breed of ninken will debut at the annual Inuzuka dog show later this month- full dates to be released. All twelve pups are currently white with black markings and in the process of beginning the Inuzuka's patented regimen of training.*_

* * *

><p>Shinobi Weekly! Exclusive! The Annual Kunoichi Charity Calendar!<p>

Shinobi Weekly! can exclusively reveal that this year's calendar will be a swimsuit theme!

No pictures for our devoted readers as of yet but we can say that Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno will both be wearing two piece bathing suits while Ten Ten will be showcasing a 'very special' one piece.!

As with last year's calendar both Hinata and Temari declined to appear so archive photos from Shinobi Weekly! will be used to fill their places. And we can happily tell our male readers that we have several saucy photos of the girls in their bathing suits!

_*The Kunoichi Calendar will be released at the beginning of July.*_

* * *

><p><em>Shinobi Weekly! Retraction<em>

In our issue entitled 'Kakashi's crumbling credibility', we interviewed a woman who claimed to have had sexual intercourse with Kakashi Hatake. The article claimed that he had failed to satisfy her in the bedroom. Shinobi Weekly! would like to acknowledge that our source was not credible following contact from Mr. Hatake with our offices and _several _ letters from a number of women assuring us of his sexual prowess. Shinobi Weekly! is happy to set the record straight.

* * *

><p>And the winner of our draw two issues ago is; Congratulations Keyai-chan! Your request for a profile on the Kazekage is in the works!<p>

* * *

><p>In next week's Shinobi Weekly!<p>

Shikamaru Nara Exclusive! A full, in depth profile from the people who know him best! US!

We publish never before seen pictures of a secret new couple that will SHOCK you!

AND- Emi follows Kiba and Temari on their latest mission. What does she see?

Only in next week's Shinobi Weekly!

* * *

><p>Ok, so it is currently 3.47 am where I am- I'm staying up to watch NHL Playoffs- I am an ardent Ducks fan, lol- so while I was waiting I typing up this.<p>

Few notes; as you have probably noticed there will be a retraction in every issue- they're the most fun to write. The quiz was impromptu- but I hope it came off ok. And Ino's Louboutin's are real and to die for! lol

Hope you enjoy!

**REVIEW!**

SP7 :)


	3. Issue 3

In this week's Shinobi Weekly!

Shikamaru Nara! Who will he choose?

How to get the look all the kunoichi want- we reveal Sakura's tips and tricks!

PLUS! Emi reports back from her KibaTema trek!

AND! SHOCK NEW COUPLE! Gaara and Hinata Hyuuga?

* * *

><p>Shikamaru Nara!<p>

Which lucky lady should have his heart?

Our reporters battle it out for their favourite couple!

The romantic life of Shikamaru Nara has never been easy to keep up with at the best of times. Thankfully, for the masses who are eager to know who Konoha's hottest single shinobi will hook up with next, Shinobi Weekly! is always here to track his every move.

But given that we've been hearing rumours of a new pairing in the works- ShikaShiho- Shinobi Weekly! has decided to run an intimate profile on the loves of Shikamaru Nara- Konoha playboy spectacular.

"Our readers have been clamouring for it," our editor reveals, "we've received so many letters in the past few days from avid Shikamaru fans telling us who he should be with and who he shouldn't be with. It's Shinobi Weekly's! new favourite topic."

**Ino - The Childhood Sweetheart**

How he knows her;

-Growing up together, their childhood friendship went from strength to strength as they got older and teamed up together on more missions.

-"We all know Shikamaru was always the one to catch Ino's body whenever she was performing her ninjutsu," our fashion correspondent and ardent ShikaIno advocate, Kaoru Kono notes, "and that's what turned everyone on to the possibility of a relationship between the pair. Their closeness out on the battlefield is plain for everyone to see."

Why she's perfect for him;

-"She's his childhood sweetheart," Kono goes on to say; "you know what they say about first loves; you can never forget them and in this observers opinion, Shikamaru has never forgotten his! After all, who could live beside Ino Yamanaka for the whole of his life and not have feelings for her?"

-The romantic in us loves this pairing; the fact that he's so introverted and she's so extraverted make them the perfect 'opposite attraction' couple!

The Competition; 

-Chouji Akimichi; _The other childhood sweetheart_.

-"Chouji's a tough one," Kono admits, "in more than one way he's exactly the type of guy Ino needs- sweet, caring and always there for her. But at the end of the day, he could never keep her happy. And let's face it, in terms of leagues, Ino is way out of Chouji's!"

**Shiho- The Intellectual Equal**

How he knows her; 

-Working together in close quarters to help try and decipher deadly codes, Shiho was right there when Shikamaru needed her to be- his partner in crime!

- "Let's face it, Shikamaru would never have gotten far in his mission without her," our representative from the ShikaShiho clan and new couple correspondent, Reiko Wada tells us, "and what's more, she's the only one who could have helped him with it! We all know Shikamaru's the smartest guy in Konoha; he deserves someone who can keep up with him intellectually."

Why she's perfect for him;

-"Like I said, he needs someone who he can have a proper conversation with," Wada persists. "Ino is definitely prettier but could she actually converse with him about his missions? Could she offer in depth insights about the political issues of the day or give him advice about how to handle difficult decisions in his career? No! But we all know who could!"

-Practically, Shinobi Weekly! knows this is a good pairing- their shared demure nature, the fact that she fits his 'untroublesome woman' criteria and her intelligence combine to make this a pairing with a certified chance of going the distance.

The Competition

-Herself!

-"The problem with Shiho's demure nature is the fact that she may never tell him how she feels!" Wada adds. "Shikamaru has never been one to make a positive move when it comes to kunoichi and I'm worried that this pairing could dissolve before it even gets the chance to start given that fact that she is so shy! Fingers crossed we don't end up with another NaruHina situation!"

**Temari- The Star-Crossed Lover**

How he knows her

-The one woman he can never seem to get away from fighting, with or against, Sand Princess Temari is no stranger to Shikamaru. Her guide around Konoha, Temari turned Shikamaru from lazy boy extraordinaire into the well trained jounin you see before you today.

-"They were thrown together in the oddest manner," Emi Ishikawa, our ShikaTema and Temari correspondent and outright ShikaTema fan reminisces. "He was on the cusp of becoming a young man, still struggling to find his role in the Konoha life circle and she, still finding her way as a woman though bereft of any female guidance in her life. Somehow, they found each other."

Why she's perfect for him

-"Have you ever seen anyone motivate him the way she does?" Emi asks. "Other than his mother, Temari is the only woman Shikamaru seems willing to do anything for. True, he has never been one for romantic displays of affection, but if his actions for Temari don't illustrate his true feelings, then I don't know what does!"

-This pairing is impractical but that's why we love it! The land that separates them, their divisive allegiances and long time spent apart makes them the perfect Romeo and Juliet! Only true love will save the day- if they choose it!

The Competition 

-Kiba Inuzuka; _the man with the plan_

-"Two weeks ago I would've named Suna as Shikamaru's competition!" Emi admits. "But now I have to concede that Kiba has fully entered himself in the race to win Temari and given that Shikamaru is so lazy, it looks like he may be winning. But who knows? This could be a case of the hare and the tortoise."

_Readers can turn to page ten to see Emi's update on KibaTema!_

* * *

><p>Shinobi Weekly! Special Feature;<p>

Kunoichi Fashion- how to get the look of your favourite Kunoichi!

In this week's edition;

SAKURA!

What you need; 

1) Foundation in an ivory tone

2) Gel eyeliner in black

3) Cream Blush in a dewy pink

4) Clear lipgloss

5) Pink Hairdye!

Who this look is for;

-Sakura's hair colour ensures that you'll definitely stand out in the crowd, so only go for this look if you can handle the attention!

-Other than her fabulous candyfloss hair, Sakura traditionally wears little to no colour in her make-up routine, so be sure to be ready to chuck your post-box red lipstick into the bin if choosing this style!

-Minimal is the key to this look; a thin line of black eyeliner helps highlight her eyes but be sure to keep the line thin as any more and you'll be verging into Kurenai territory! A small amount of blush to contour the cheeks and clear lipgloss to finish the look all help Sakura complete her laidback, easy-to-wear everyday routine.

Tips for everyday wear

-Don't be afraid to wear colours that clash with this look! Sakura doesn't shy away from contrasting colours as her red ninja garb illustrates- so experiment! Try purples, greens and even yellows to add to your eye-catching hair. When attempting to dial it down, add white into the mix which will help to add neutrality to your outfit.

*_See page overleaf for tips on applying the Sakura make-up and ways to accessorize. _

_-_Kaoru Kono; fashion correspondent.

* * *

><p>BREAKING NEWS!<p>

Shinobi Weekly! EXCLUSIVE!

Shinobi Weekly! obtains unseen and shocking photos of a secret romance blossoming between the Kazekage and Hinata Hyuuga!

In these never before seen photos, the Sand Kazekage, Gaara can be seen on a discreet yet obviously romantic walk amongst the Sand Dunes with none other than the Hyuuga heiress. Sent to us from our undercover reporter in the region, Shinobi Weekly! can exclusively reveal that the photos were taken only two weeks ago, when on her first mission as Konoha's diplomatic liaison to Suna, Hinata Hyuuga travelled to the sand area only to be greeted by none other than the Kazekage himself!

"The pictures clearly show them walking together side by side with less than three inches separating them," our reporter notices. "When I took these photographs, I almost couldn't believe my eyes- the fact that Gaara would let someone walk this close to him convinced me that it had to be a trick but you see the proof for yourself!"

Shinobi Weekly! could barely believe it either but above left our readers can clearly see the high ranking pair sharing a romantic walk together during a Sunan sunset.

"If you think about it, they really do make sense as a couple," Reiko Wada, our new couple correspondent suggests. "They're both from very high profile families; both have a lot of expectations on their shoulders and are generally under a lot of pressure. It's only natural they would want to turn to someone who knows what they're going through."

Given Hinata Hyuuga's famously shy nature, Shinobi Weekly! can only assume that is the Kazekage who is making all the moves here and our specialist Sunan correspondent, Amaya Ito agrees with us.

"The Kazekage would never allow someone to become the Konoha liaison in Suna if he didn't feel he could work with them, he's very pragmatic like that," Ito divulges. "It wouldn't surprise me at all if he went through a long list of people before deciding upon Hinata for the post."

And by the looks of these photos, our readers will agree with us when we say Hinata Hyuuga could be exactly what the Sand leader needs.

"It's been a difficult transition from boy to man," Wada continues, "as everyone in a hidden village area knows. But now that Gaara has managed to take that step, what he needs is someone who will take care of him- have his best interests at heart and ultimately, provide him with some much needed attention!"

But what of the famous unrequited love between the Hyuuga heiress and Konoha's favourite hero?

"It wouldn't surprise me if Hinata's gotten sick of waiting for Naruto to make his move," Wada admits. "She dedicated her heart to Naruto at a very young age and stuck steadfastly to the hope of something more between them for years but since the boy is so determined to look the other way; she may have decided to finally move on."

And we all know how a girl's heart can change whenever another young man starts to pay attention! So, is this a couple we will be seeing more of?

"Hinata's scheduled to spend at least another 3 weeks in Suna," Amaya states, "so, you never know what could happen. After all, we all know that when the Kazekage sets his heart on something, he usually gets it!"

And as our undercover agent is keeping his eyes peeled Shinobi Weekly! will be here to bring our readers all the very latest updates as they happen!

* * *

><p>Shinobi Weekly! Exclusive!<p>

Emi's Update!

The KibaTema watch continues!

Following on from Shinobi Weekly's! exclusive interview with Kiba Inuzuka and the incredible revelation that the usually platonic relationship between our favourite Sand Goddess and the dedicated animal lover may have turned into something more on a recent mission, we sent our intrepid reporter Emi Ishikawa after the pair into the depths of Amegakure.

And in this week's issue only, Emi reports back on what she saw!

"It was difficult finding the pair of them," Emi tells us, "given that they had split off from the rest of the group. The rumblings I had heard around the village suggested that they were performing either reconnaissance or they had gone off to train together but when I finally caught up with the pair, I couldn't believe what I saw!"

According to Emi, not only were the illustrious duo tucked away cosily in a snug corner of the forest, and not only were they sitting together, side by side on the same rock but...

"He had his arm around her!" Emi reports. "I saw it clear as day. I couldn't quite pick up on the conversation they were having as if I moved any closer they would have spotted me, but I know what I saw and they looked like a proper couple!"

So, no sooner than the split with Shikamaru Nara was finalised, Temari has moved on to another relationship.

"From what I could make out she looked very happy," Emi continues. "She was smiling and even laughing- something I've seen Temari do very rarely; she looked completely comfortable in his arms."

And as for Kiba?

"It was exactly the same for him! He looked happy and at ease; very relaxed. Although, from what I could see, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her- it was exactly the same sort of atmosphere you would expect from a couple on their first date; flirty, fun and intimate."

But, Emi has more breaking news for our lucky readers!

"On the way back from Amegakure, I was lucky enough to bump into none other than the Sand Jounin, Kankuro, who was apparently on his way to join the group as added back up for their mission and he was kind enough to give me a quote;

'_Kiba Inuzuka needs to learn to keep his paws off of things that aren't his'_."

"He mumbled it when I told him what I saw, but I still heard it!" Emi reports.

So, what does this tell us?

"Well, it could mean any number of things," Emi suggests. "It could mean that Kankuro has a problem with Kiba dating his sister, or that he has a problem with Temari dating anyone from Konoha, but, and I don't want to jinx this, it might mean that things with Shikamaru and Temari aren't quite as finished as we once thought!"

And as we're closing this issue with fledgling reports of a covert hook up between the two shinobi floating around our offices, Shinobi Weekly! no longer knows what to believe.

Our sources suggest that Kankuro and Emi weren't the only ones who travelled to Amegakure to greet the Sunan Princess this week! Almost an hour after we received Emi's report, our phone rang with news that Shikamaru Nara had left Konoha almost four days ago and was close to arriving at the Suna-Konoha base in the village.

Lucky for us, our source was able to follow the group and lucky for our readers, Shinobi Weekly! will be there to update you on all the latest gossip!

* * *

><p><em>Shinobi Weekly! Retraction<em>

In our issue entitled "Might Guy's Mighty Misfortune", we reported that Guy's trademark green jumpsuit had allegedly caused a cut off in blood circulation and thus, the jounin was no longer able to father children. Following contact and a statement from Mr Guy's protégé, Rock Lee, Shinobi Weekly! acknowledges that this claim is unsubstantiated and, according to Mr Lee, Mr Guy is fully able to 'recreate the flames of youth' with any young lady who would wish it. Shinobi Weekly! trusts that this retraction will enable Mr Guy to end his run of endless hand stands, his reputation now restored. We wish him and Mr Lee the best in their future endeavours.

* * *

><p>In next week's Shinobi Weekly!<p>

The Showdown! It's Kiba versus Shikamaru in the final battle for Temari's heart!

More on the shocking news that we may soon have a new first lady of Suna!

AND – Neji and Ten Ten in CRISIS- She wants a commitment but will he follow through? It's make or break time!

Only in next week's Shinobi Weekly!

* * *

><p>AN; Hello all, a smaller update this week- I'm in exam mode again unfortunately :(. Thank you for all the positive feedback from the last two chapters- it is very much appreciated. Glad also to see so many hockey fans floating around fanfiction!

I know there are those of you who are finding it hard to read the non-ShikaTema stuff in this story- so I repeat what I said at the start of this story- don't believe everything you read and keep your chin up! It's hard for me to write as well- even as I was writing the why Shiho is perfect for Shikamaru section, I was inwardly screaming and calling her all the names of the day! lol

Anyways, thanks for reading and as always...

**REVIEW!**

SP7


End file.
